A Tale of Sunshine and Fire
by coriamber2014
Summary: "Long ago, sunshine and fire had not yet existed in the lands..." The story of Minato and Kushina told in a kind of legend-ish way and lots of changes. I've been told this is very weird, but hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Long ago, sunshine and fire had not yet existed throughout the lands. They had been up in the sky, together, illuminating the lands. However, their rays was not enough to light up the night. And when night came, thieves would raze through the lands, stealing whatever they wanted from whoever they saw. Behind them, they left the houses that they had stolen from in ruins.

Sunshine and fire were angry, for they cared deeply for the mortals down in the lands, and they longed to stop the thieves once and for all, but they could do nothing.

But there came one day, when a child was born of sunshine and fire, the Sun. And with the help of sunshine and fire, the Sun had shone so brightly that even when night fell over the sun, it was never pitch black. The people rejoiced, and were able to guard themselves from the thieves.

Then, one day, all of the thieves in the land gathered together, angry at not being able to use the cover of darkness to steal so freely anymore, for they alone had a pair of eyes so keen that they could see through the heaviest darkness, plotted to extinguish the Sun once and for all. They decided to enlist the help of the famous king of the bats. The thieves forged a sword made out of ice, dug from the deepest, darkest, coldest part of the ocean in the northern mountains, and gave them to the king of the bats, telling him to use it to strike the Sun down onto the lands.

When the night lifted and the sun could once more be seen, the king of the bats, with the sword in his claws, flew towards the Sun. The Sun's rays were so bright that the king of the bats was forced to close his eyes and fly upwards blindly. Because of this, he didn't notice that the Sun had noticed his presence.

The Sun was scared, for despite his mighty appearance, he was but a child. Sunshine and fire, spotting the king of the bats, decided that they must stop him from harming their child, at any cost. They started channeling as much light and heat as they could manage, pulling them from the depths of their souls. And as one, they pushed all the energy they could create to the Sun, and through him, to the king of the bats.

The king of the bats, not expecting an attack, screeched in fear when he felt the ball of light and flames hurtling towards him. He opened his eyes, and was immediately blinded by the brightness. Weak and helpless, the king of the bats awaited his death.

However, the Sun had what all children have, mercy and forgiveness, and just as the ball of energy was about to hit him, the Sun stopped it from going any farther. The king of the bats, with his wings shielding his eyes, saw the Sun behind the ball of energy. A bit of his courage returned, and the king of the bats hurled the ice sword at the Sun.

The Sun, shocked at the betrayal, released his hold on the ball of energy. It narrowly missed the king of the bats, who had started running the second he had thrown the sword, though a spark of it landed in his eyes, rendering him, and all his offspring, blind for life.

The ball of energy flew down onto the lands and smashed into the ground. So much light was released from this impact, that it could still be seen clearly even when you closed your eyes as tight as you can. The thieves, who had better eyesight than most, was also blinded by the sheer brightness that had flooded the lands after the impact. And from then on, no more evil happened in the lands.

However, the ice sword that the king of the bats had thrown with perfect accuracy had raced towards the Sun. With nowhere to run, the Sun braced himself for the inevitable pain and coldness that would make him fall from the sky.

But sunshine and fire would not let his happen. With their last shreds of energy, they tenderly said goodbye to their son, and separated from him. Together, they launched themselves towards the sword, the sword that threatened their son, the sword that would cause their fall.

Sunshine, who reached the sword first, grabbed onto the point with no hesitation, even when it pierced him all the way through. With all his strength, he tried to stop it, but he wasn't strong enough, and the sword kept flying towards their son.

Then, fire bravely stood in the sword's pass, and it slammed into her with a vengeance. But fire seized the sword, and pushed, with the strength of a mother defending her child.

The sword, halted by sunshine and fire, continued forward for one more inch, to be an inch away from the Sun, to finally lose its momentum. Before the sword fell, however, sunshine and fire turned, and said three words together to their beloved child.

I love you.

Then the sword plummeted to the lands, bring sunshine and fire with it.

It was a long fall, from the sky to the lands, but sunshine and fire felt it was still too short, not nearly enough time to say their goodbyes to each other. They did not know whether they would still be together when they fell to the lands, or whether they would still be alive at all. They embraced, one last time.

The sword finally slammed into the hard stone, right on the tip of a mountain, and broke in half, right in between sunshine and fire, separating them. They cried each other's names as the two pieces of sword rolled off the mountain, sunshine on the right, and fire on the left.

The mountain they had fallen on was named Fate by the humans. It was so steep that no one had any hope of climbing over it, and so big that it would take forever just going around it.

But sunshine and fire, once they freed themselves from the sword, were determined to find each other. Strengthened by the sight of their child, still strong up in the sky, though no longer as bright from the loss of his parents, they started their journey to go around the mountain and find each other. They both turned themselves into the shape of a human, for fire a woman with long flowing red hair, which was the exact same shade as the color of flames, and eyes the color of violets, for sunshine a man with wild yellow hair and eyes the color of the sky where they once lived.

Humans who they met cautioned them that if they both went right, or if they both went left, they would never be able to find each other. So what guarantee did they have, that the other would choose left to their right, and right to their left?

But sunshine and fire had known each other for their entire lives, and had absolute faith that they would meet halfway around the mountain. For, to sunshine's left and fire's right, was east. The direction that their son always was when night lifted.

The journey was a long and hard one, one that took years to complete and were full of hardship and despair, but sunshine and fire persisted. They were immortal, so they could not die by a sword, but the injuries slowed them down in their human form. They limped through forests, climbed over hills, dodged wild animals; they endured harsh, cold winters and blizzards that were too common near the mountain. However, they always found strength and time to be kind to every mortal being, no matter human or animal. As they passed forests full of animals shivering in cold, or villages full of children staring into the darkness, fearing for the danger it hid, they would always stop, no matter how much they wanted to keep going, and help. Sunshine made rays of light cast over the forests, giving warmth to the animals, helping them get through the long winters. Fire created flaming beacons of light that fed off wood, to light up the night and protect the villages from dangers that they could not see. As they walked, they left a trail of light and warmth behind them.

Finally, after many years of journeying, sunshine and fire climbed over one last slope, and saw each other for the first time in a hundred years.

They raced towards each other, stumbling on their weary and bleeding feet, and embraced. Both excluding such love and relief towards the other, that whole fields of flowers bloomed around them, and would remain there until the ends of time. High up in the sky, the Sun, who was no longer a child now, and who had been following both of his parent's journey all the time, smiled his sunny smile.

They stood like that for some time, though when it was time for night to fall over the sky, night, who had always been jealous of the family, was moved deeply, and did not cover the sky that night.

How long they stood there, no one knows for sure, but when they finally broke apart, they laughed a rasping laugh at the sight of each other's bedraggled appearance, and sat down on the sun warmed hill.

The Sun had shone brightly that day. But even brighter than the rays of the sun, was the hill that sunshine and fire was on.

And there they remained, on top of a sun warmed hill, surrounded by flowers of every color and size imaginable.

Until the end of time itself.

The End


End file.
